El origen de la unión
by Minino Rosa
Summary: Esta es mi versión de cómo fue la primera vez que atenea y el caballero de Pegaso se conocieron y formaron su lazo a través de las eras
1. Chapter 1

Cuando atenea nació de la frente de Zeus, ya era una joven mayor, pero tenía un defecto el cual el dios del rayo no tardo en notar, al igual que la mayoría de los dioses ella no sentía amor por los humanos, por lo que su padre se decepciono, pero tuvo una idea aun podía salvarla, le mostraría a su niña la belleza de los humanos y haría que los amara y respetara como él lo hacía, ideo la manera de mandarla a la tierra sin que la diosas de la guerra desatara su caos en un berrinche.

Una prueba dices padre- la diosas miraba con curiosidad a su progenitor

Así es mi pequeña- dijo el dios hábil de palabras- iras a la tierra, estarás un año y si demuestras que puedes sobrevivir por tu cuenta, dejare que gobiernes el olimpo en cuanto me retire – sabía que atenea se miraría muy tentada con tal proposición.

Acepto – la joven diosas no dudaba, ella era más fuerte que cualquier humano y no temía a nada o nadie en la tierra

Bien mi pequeña, pero antes te mencionare dos condiciones, la primera no usaras tu poder de diosa, no me arriesgare a que desates una guerra- dijo el rey de los dioses seriamente

Pero padre, estaré desprotegida sin mi poder – quiso reclamar la diosa

No, de ninguna manera, para eso está la segunda condición- explico- uno de mis guerreros de confianza partirá contigo y te protegerá de cualquier cosa

Pero padre, tus guerreros son asesinos, unos animales salvajes y no creo que puedan simplemente estar si pelear tanto tiempo, sería más conflictivo si pierden el control – atenea no quería que alguien de tan bajo rango la escoltara en su prueba, esos hombres tenían muy mala fama y el resultado podía ser mucho peor estando en su compañía, que estado ella sola.

No te preocupes quien te acompañara será el único hombre mortal que se ha ganado un lugar entre los dioses, el al tener conocimiento de cómo es la vida en la tierra te será de gran utilidad, es de mi más completa confianza y estoy seguro que no permitirá que nada malo te pase- el rey estaba muy seguro de lo que decía.

La joven diosa no estaba conforme, sin embargo se fue a preparar para su viaje, en un bolso puso algo de ropa, se quitó su armadura y la coloco en su pedestal mirándola una última vez, tomo una capa y se la puso ya estaba lista y camino de regreso al salón principal del olimpo, donde Zeus y el guerrero seguramente ya la esperaban, mientras caminaba pensaba que clase de sujeto seria, seguramente al ser humano seria desagradable, alguien corpulento, sin educación y conflictivo igual a los otros, no entendía porque su padre se empeñaba en cuidar de esos seres, era más fácil simplemente dominar a la humanidad y obligarlos a servirlos a ellos como las deidades superiores que eran.

Al llegar se llevó una sorpresa, su padre estaba con un joven castaño, algo menudo y muy alegre

Atenea, mí más amada hija, este es el joven guerrero que te hará compañía, es digno, fiel y leal, ha hecho muchos méritos para poder estar aquí y servirnos, estoy seguro que será un gran guardián para ti- explico el dios del rayo

Mucho gusto mi nombre es Pegaso- se presentó haciendo una reverencia el guerrero castaño

Jajajajaja – rio atenea- que nombre tan más tonto, ¿a quién se le ocurrió? – pregunto con burla

Pues mi querida hija, fui yo quien le dio ese nombre- dijo Zeus molesto, eso hiso que ella dejara de reír inmediatamente

Disculpa padre- dijo con rapidez la joven diosa

No quiero más juegos u ofensas, quiero que tomes esto con seriedad, si algo malo te pasa Pegaso será un único que podrá ayudarte, así que compórtate – el dios la regañaba como si fuese una niña pequeña cosa que le molesto pero no dijo nada.

Una vez que el regaño termino, atenea se apresuró a salir del olimpo seguida de su compañero de viaje el cual solo avanzaba en silencio, al llegar a la tierra todo era extraño para ella, si era verdad que tenía conocimiento de la vida humana, lo cierto era que nunca había estado en presencia de ningún humano, lo cual le daba cierta incomodidad.

¿Ahora qué?- pregunto la diosa al guerrero

Pegaso solo la miro incrédulo, se suponía que ella le diría lo que iban hacer y el solo cuidaría que no se metiera en problemas – supongo que buscar posada ya es algo tarde, pronto no habrá luz de día y podría ser peligroso- sugirió el joven

Bien, busca un palacio y pide alojamiento – dio la orden, el castaño solo la miro con más incredulidad – ¿por qué me miras así?- ella sintió incomodidad

Mira a tu alrededor- cosa que hiso atenea, a su alrededor no había nada más que campo y a unos dos o tres kilómetros al sur unas pequeñas chozas- es un lugar humilde al cual hemos llegado, confórmate con que alguien te dé un poco de espacio en un granero o establo- dijo el

Soy una diosa, un establo no es de mi nivel – comenzó el berrinche

Mira niña, tu papá te lo advirtió compórtate – Pegaso no estaba de humor para sus arrebatos, apenas era el primer día, comenzó a caminar a la pequeña aldea

Espera, no me dejes hablando sola – ella lo comenzó a seguir para continuar con la discusión pero el otro simplemente la ignoro

Cuando llegaron Pegaso se dirigió a una anciana que trataba de sacar agua de un poso

Buenas tardes, permítame que le ayude- se ofreció el guerrero con amabilidad

Pero que gentil joven, gracias por la ayuda – dijo alegre la mujer y le indico a donde llevar el agua una vez que la saco, como agradecimiento les ofreció algo para comer lo cual el joven acepto

¿Y cuál es su nombre joven? – pregunto la anciana al momento que le daba un pan

Me llamo Santo- respondió el joven con una sonrisa, el pan olía delicioso

¿Y esta hermosa jovencita en tu esposa? – las preguntas de la ancianas eran muy inoportunas, al guerrero casi se la atora el pan

Claro que … - detuvo su respuesta, como iba a justificar el viajar con una joven que no era claramente de su familia, si decía que solo eran acompañantes mucha gente pensaría lo peor, que eran una pareja en unión libre y eso no era bien visto, el como hombre no se vería tan afectado, pero ella como mujer seria tachada de cualquiera- sí, somos recién casados – completo su frase, atenea que hasta el momento se mantenía callada intento protestar, pero la mirada del guerrero le dijo que no era el momento apropiado, la mujer mayor le pidió al castaño cortar algo de leña a cambio de darles alojo por esa noche tarea que fue realizada rápidamente.

Pueden quedarse en esta habitación, es pequeña pero estoy segura que estarán cómodos- dijo la anciana

Muchas gracias- dijo el caballero entrando junto a la diosa, una vez adentro

Ni pienses que compartiré lecho contigo- dijo indignada la diosa de la guerra

Cálmate, solo espera a que la anciana se duerma y me iré a dormir afuera- pidió el castaño

¿Cómo se te ocurre decir que somos casados?, acaso piensas tomarte atribuciones que no te corresponden solo porque mi padre te favorece ¿y que es eso de que te llamas santos?, ¿acaso ya no quieres el nombre que mi padre te puso porque me reí de el?- atenea estaba empezando a fastidiar a su compañero.

Santo, no santos, mi nombre humano el que me dieron mis padres es santo, tu padre me dio el nombre de guerrero Pegaso, y no me tomo ninguna atribución, no te preocupes en el siguiente pueblo te las arreglas tu sola para pedir posada- era evidente la molestia del castaño, el cual simplemente salió por la ventana ya no la soportaba escucharla, era una lástima una diosa tan hermosa, pero igual o más fastidiosa que su belleza.

La noche paso rápido a pesar de todo, sin embargo un golpeteo muy temprano despertó a la diosa lo cual le puso muy molesta y rápidamente salió a ver qué pasaba, el guerrero estaba sobre el techo acomodando algunos tejados sueltos.

¿Que se supone que haces?- los rayos del sol apenas y comenzaban a brillar, pero algo llamo la atención de la diosa, el castaño no traía camisa y eso la alarmo, que descaro el de ese hombre el andar de exhibicionista- vístete – exigió con vergüenza desviando la mirada

Ya cálmate, solo reparo el techo, ya casi termino y nos marcharemos, anda ve y desayuna algo- dijo él con despreocupación ignorando la orden de atenea

La diosa se indignó y volvió a entrar a la casa de la anciana la cual preparaba ya la comida, un rato más tarde Pegaso termino su trabajo y se reunió con ellas, después de comer ambos se despidieron y continuaron su viaje.

 **Bueno esta es mi versión de cómo fue la primera vez que atenea y el caballero de Pegaso se conocieron y formaron su lazo a través de las eras, espero les guste, los caballeros del zodiaco no me pertenecen, son propiedad de su creador.**

 **Dudas quejas o comentarios son recibidos**

 **Disculpen la ortografía**

 **Gracias a los que leen** :-)


	2. Chapter 2

Ya pasaba el medio día, habían caminado varias horas sin descanso, el guerrero porque estaba acostumbrado y la diosa solo caminaba motivada por orgullo ya que realmente le dolían mucho los pies.

-Parece que pronto llegaremos a un pueblo -dijo Pegaso, aunque no se miraba nada a la distancia

-No creo que lleguemos a ningún lado – exclamo la diosa molesta

-Esas columnas de humo blanco, son señal de que hay casas en esa dirección- explico, si fue cosa de cruzar por un puente y pronto unas humildes casas comenzaron a mostrarse- bien señorita atenea, la veré mañana al otro lado del pueblo cuando decida partir, tenga cuidado- dijo el guerrero marchándose

-Espera, ¿adónde vas? - pregunto con asombro, acaso ese sujeto la abandonaría a su suerte

-Bueno ya que al parecer me tomo muchos atrevimientos con usted, estoy seguro que mi compañía le incomoda para buscar refugio para esta noche, pero no se preocupe si me necesita solo llámeme – el joven sonriente simplemente se alejó y se perdió entre la multitud.

La diosa sintió un poco de miedo, pero ella trato de convencerse que solo eran nervios, quien no los tendría estaba sola y sin sus poderes bélicos, pero primero muerta que rogar por ayuda a ese apático guerrero terco y tonto que su padre le había puesto como guardián, camino lo más tranquila que pudo entre la gente, observo lo que el pequeño mercado ofrecía, sonrió viendo a los niños juagar felices, era un lugar pacífico y tranquilo eso sin duda la fue relajando, pero no todo es lo que parece y conforme el cielo se oscurecía la gente amable se retiraba a sus hogares y solo algunos cuantos quedaban en la calle, además el hambre comenzó a manifestarse en la joven lo último que había comido era un pan y una manzana que la había dado la anciana antes de partir, vio una posada en donde un grupo de personas estaba pasando un rato escuchando música decido entrar, pedir alojamiento y comida, la comida le fue servida y comenzó a comer no era un manjar pero estaba bien, se sentía bien consigo misma, tenía alimento y donde dormir sin necesidad de ayuda, o eso pensó

-Dinero- dijo atenea sin entender, era una diosa esas cosas a ella no le interesaban

-Si, dinero para pagar el plato de comida y la estancia- exigió el hombre perdiendo rápido la paciencia

-Pero, no tengo dinero- dijo ella, inocente y sin entender el efecto que sus palabras causaban en el dueño del local

-Llama a tu esposo y pídele – el tipo estaba comenzando a enojarse mucho más

-No tengo un esposo – dijo ella también comenzando a irritarse y trato de salir de aquel lugar, pero el hombre no se lo permitió, él se cobraría de otra manera.

-Así que eres una ramera que viaja sola- sonrió malicioso mientras la sujetaba con fuerza- vas a pagarme con tu cuerpo entonces

-Déjame – exigió ella comenzando el forcejeo, sin embargo el dueño de aquel lugar era más grande y fuerte que ella

-Sabes algo, creo que te encadenare unos días y te venderé a cualquiera que page buen precio por ti, estoy seguro que sacare mucho dinero contigo, tienes un cuerpo muy tentador- el hombre podía saborearse a la joven, justo cuando trato de tocarla de una forma impropia, su mano se desprendió de su brazo.

\- AAAAH, ¿Qué diablos pasa?- se quejó con furia y soltando a la diosa en el proceso para intentar parar la hemorragia, ambos estaba sorprendidos y no sabían como había sucedido.

\- Tocar a una dama indefensa no es propio de ningún caballero – se escuchó una voz que sonaba más que furiosa.

\- ¿Quién eres?, da la cara cobarde – dijo el tabernero, estaba dispuesto a matar a aquel intruso.

\- Cobarde me llamas tu a mí, yo sería incapaz de lastimar a una mujer o algún inocente desvalido, pero a cerdos como tú, no les tengo ninguna consideración – dijo y saliendo de entre las sombras de un rincón santo dio la cara, la cual refleja una infinita ira

\- Te voy a acabar – sentencio el hombre avanzándose sobre el castaño

\- Quiero ver que lo intentes- reto el castaño

La pelea dio comienzo el hombre con su brazo ileso trato de asestar varios golpes, pero ninguno daba en el blanco, además que por la pérdida de sangre se estaba comenzando a marear y volverse más y más lento, solo vasto un par de minutos para que se quedara de pie estático y fue cuando santo usando su dedo índice lo empujo sin siquiera hacer el menor esfuerzo.

-Ja, los idiotas se vencen solos- dijo el guerreo

-¿Está muerto? – pregunto atenea mirando la escena

-No -respondió Pegaso

-Pues mátalo- dio la orden la diosa

-No voy a matarlo, ya tiene suficiente castigo- dijo le castaño

-Él tiene la culpa, intento propasarse, es el castigo a su crimen- exigió la peli morada

-No, en todo caso es mi culpa, yo al no quererte escuchar quejándote te deje sola, es mi culpa que esto sucediera- ya no dijo nada más y muy seriamente salió de aquel lugar, atenea lo siguió

-¿Adónde vas?, no me dejes sola – dijo de forma inconsciente, si solo tuviera su poder no sentiría esa sensación frustrante y seguramente podría ella sola con el desafío.

Juntos y en silencio caminaron hasta un establo el cual estaba vacío.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?- pregunto ella mirando el lugar

-Conseguí alojamiento en este lugar- dijo el al momento en el cual entraba, el lugar estaba muy limpio y no había animales, al fondo y cerca de un pequeño fuego había una improvisada cama hecha con pacas de paja y unas mantas.

-Debes estar cansada, trata de dormir, yo estaré afuera si algo necesitas- informo Pegaso muy serio

-Espera, afuera esta frió y aquí hay mucho espacio- dijo ella, aun que no quería aceptarlo aun se sentía algo asustada, ella era una diosa inmaculada y el temor de que un hombre entrara e intentara algo y el guerrero no estuviera cerca la atemorizaba aún más.

El joven solo se sentó en el suelo contemplando a la nada, atenea se recostó dándole la espalda, entonces él se tomó el atrevimiento de mirarla, ella era tan hermosa y no iba a mentir, se sintió cautivado en cuanto la vio, sin embargo ella era como cualquier otro dios, altanera y arrogante, si tan solo ella entendiera el sufrimiento humano, la pena de ser un simple mortal, la frustración de que daba en sentir la fragilidad de la vida. El en sus primeros años fue muy feliz, con sus padres un granjero que no dejaba nunca su trabajo y una ama de casa que dedicaba su vida a su familia sin quejas, sus cuatro hermanos mayores siempre discutiendo por ver cuál era el más superior pero que a la hora de defenderse de los peligros siempre estaban juntos o a su hermana pequeña, esa luz que emanaba dulzura y que era la princesa del hogar. Pero la vida en ocasiones no era justa, y les arrancaba la felicidad a las personas, e inclusive la vida. La guerra llego tempestuosa, el mismo Ares marchaba al frente presagiando en su mirada un rió fluyente de muerte, su casa fue saqueada, su padre asesinado, su madre fue torturada y despojada de su dignidad, perdido su cuerpo en un mar de cadáveres, sus hermanos no corrieron con mejor suerte, los dos mayores fueron brutalmente golpeados y arrastrados a una jaula unida a una carreta, los otros dos fueron amarados y desaparecidos, la más pequeña se salvó de la tortura, pero no de su destino, escucho como claramente la venderían como esclava al mejor postor, él se pudo escapar en un momento de descuido del guardia que se suponía lo debía custodiar, corrió tan lejos como pudo, corrió hasta desfallecer, vago días como un perro, sentía que la tragedia vivida se taladraba en su cabeza hasta hacerlo perder la cordura, alucinaba con su familia, con su hogar, se quería convencer que solo era un sueño, pero siempre despertaba a la realidad. No fue sino que conoció aquel hombre, enorme y de larga barba, llamando Ajax un antiguo veterano de guerra el cual lo acogió, lo instruyo en el arte del combate y le moustro que las guerras no debían de librarse para matar, sino más bien eran para proteger, que siendo el más fuerte evitaría derramar sangre innecesariamente, pero sobre todo, que el máximo honor era ser reconocido como un guerrero consagrado a la noble causa de los dioses, por eso él había decidió pelear del lado de Zeus, el dios más justo de todos y el único que un tenia fe en la humanidad. Ojala que Atenea fuera igual a su padre, así él podría gustoso seguirla y protegerla hasta la muerte.

 **Dudas, quejas o comentarios son recibidos**

 **Disculpen la ortografía**

 **Gracias a los que leen :-)**


End file.
